Secret Cooper Exchange
by deadheart115
Summary: Chad has turned a usual secret santa game into a pranking one. He forgets the true meaning of Christmas, and this Christmas, Sonny is here to help remember what it is.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.  


* * *

_

- Secret Cooper Exchange –

"Prologue"

* * *

Christmas is a time of spirit. It's the spirit of giving; where lovers and friends give each other gifts to show their appreciation and love for each other. It's the spirit of joy; where little kids' faces light up when they unwrap the paper that separates them from their gifts. It's the spirit of gratitude; for people who don't receive gifts often, _do_ on Christmas day. It's the spirit of love; where lovers give each other kisses under the mistletoe. It's the spirit of business; entrepreneurs take it as a holiday where they can sell more products to earn cash. But all in all, it's a time of spirit.

It also happens to be my favourite holiday in the year. I know most people would think that I'm the type of person who likes all holidays-and well, they're right. But out of all of them, Christmas is the best. I just love the whole spirit of it. Everything Christmas brings a smile to my face; the Santa ordeal, the presents, the decorations...but most of all, the sketches.

Marshall is letting us do a whole month of Christmas sketches to match with the theme. It's my favourite thing ever to come up with a million and one ideas on funny Christmas sketches. And on the actual Christmas day, there's this huge sketch thing where we have a _huge_ live audience to watch. It's going to be awesome.

And since Christmas is a time of giving, Mr. Condor is allowing us to have a Secret Santa exchange this year too. _That_ I'm not so excited about. What if the person I get doesn't like my gifts? What if _I_ don't like my gifts? Well, the second one is very unlikely since I'm usually grateful for anything. It's the first I'm most worried about.

Plus, I know that no doubt Tawni will want to turn this into a competition to see who got the better gifts, and that's not what Christmas is about. Unfortunately, Mr. Condor _insists_ that we all participate. And when he _insists_ something, we do it.

And sometimes, people might forget the spirit of Christmas. And that's not good. That's why I always try and remember to _remember_ the spirit of Christmas. But nobody's perfect; I forget too.

And what's even worse, is when you have the influence of someone who doesn't even _believe_ in the spirit of Christmas-who never had it to begin with-is actually making _you_ forget. Chad made me forget this Christmas. Because he didn't have any of the Christmas spirit himself. And that's what's so upsetting and sad. Because...

The thing is, the person _I_ got, is...yes, Chad.

~ X*M*A*S* ~

* * *

_A/N: You are never going to believe what I planned for this. Never. Well, you're never going to guess, but you might believe, since-if you knew me, you'll know I have a strange mind. Anyways, review. _

_There'll be more coming later on today, since I want this to be posted on for Christmas, and well, it's Christmas. So yeah. _**I'll be updating every half an hour today. :) So check every half an hour for a new chapter. Thanks.**

_Oh, and if there's mistakes, sorry-for the whole story, I didn't spellcheck. So yeah. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

_

- Secret Cooper Exchange –

"All I Want For Christmas Is Pie"

* * *

"I saw that." The inconsiderate jerk was actually spying on me. Spying!

Narrowing eyes to someone while trying to look innocent isn't a very hard thing to do once you've got the hang of it. Unfortunately, I don't. "Saw what?"

His arrogant smirk grew even wider. "You just snuck out of my dressing room, Sonny. Now...why else would you do that unless you're my-"

"Hold on! Why are _you_ here?" Changing the subject is always good with Chad. It never failed before; it didn't now.

"This is my dressing room...?" He looked confused-which is exactly what I wanted. "What do you mean I can't be here?"

I sighed, and patted his shoulder gently. "Chad. You're supposed to be in rehearsals right now. So why are you here, unless you were following me to this room?"

"I wasn't following you, Sonny!" he protested; his voice getting all high. I smirked. See, a lot of people know _my_ voice gets high when I'm lying. But what they don't realize, is that _Chad's_ voice does the same thing.

"Oh, okay. So you _weren't_ following me?" I checked.

He glared at me. "No I wasn't."

"Alright then. I guess that's that." I started to move away. "Good day, Chad."

He just stood there staring after me with that priceless look of confusion on his face. I chuckled. He was just _too_ easy.

But I was almost caught, and that's still not a good thing. I had delivered my first gift to him-a mirror. Well, what else was I supposed to give him? There's nothing he loved more than himself. It had a blue frame on the outside, that matched his eyes perfectly. So when he looked in the mirror, his eyes would always stand out-making him look even more attractive. Oh, and just so you know, I _wasn't_ thinking that at _all_ when I got it for him.

I entered my dressing room only to find a small box on my vanity desk. There was a note taped to the side, reading. "Cost a lot. You better appreciate it." I made a face at how romantic that note sounded-not that I was looking for romance, or anything this Christmas.

Nevertheless, I was excited to see what was inside. Opening the small box, I bit my lip as I peered closer to see what it was. If it costs a lot, it must be something really valuable. Then again, how is that gift allowed, though? We're not supposed to spend anything on each other for any more than thirty dollars.

I was thinking about that so intently, that I was caught off guard when I finally opened the present. (Actually, I would've been caught off guard, anyways...but still.) The present wasn't what I expected at all-because usually jewelry don't slam into your face when you open them. They also don't taste like food-apples, to be exact. They're also not pies.

Because that's what the gift was-an apple pie. And it was slapped onto my face.

Right.

On.

My.

Face.

I shrieked, and spluttered, as I reached for anything to wipe it all off. Dropping the box in the process, I took hold of something soft and furry, and only when I opened my eyes did I realize it was Tawni's favourite purple fuzzy scarf. Oh, was she going to kill me now.

But not before I killed the person who did this to me-which, if you think about it, is very obvious. Still, I checked the box for any clues.

And there, at the very bottom of the box, lying under small pieces of apple pie, was another note. This one had a picture of Chad pointing his fingers at me in a very conceited gesture. It was his "Gotcha!" look-one that I had become accustomed to these past months. Underneath, in tiny writing (his writing), it said:

_Wish I could've seen the look on your face when-wait, no. It'd be covered in _**pie**_. Did you really think I'd waste one penny on you, Sonny? Really, Sonny? Reall-_

I didn't continue reading. The small box was already in the trash bin, and I was already storming off to the Mackenzie Falls set with what was left of the pie.

What bothers me the most was that he didn't even _try_ to hide the fact he was my Secret Santa. It was like I was just not worth of his time to try and hide it from me. He knew I would've figured out it was him sooner or later, and knew it was just a waste of energy to try and deny that. It was like saying, _I_ was a waste of time and energy for him. And that hurts the most.

Well, to be honest, the pie thing-I didn't really mind. What's a little prank or two, here and there? And plus, with having egg salad tossed on my face, this pie incident wasn't any different.

He was standing where I'd last left him-outside his dressing room in the hallway. But this time, his eyes were focused on his doorway, and he looked like he was in serious concentration.

I neared him, and was just about to tap him on the shoulder, but he held a hand up to stop me.

"Before you say anything," he said over his shoulder-not even taking his eyes off the door. "Do you think I should paint it red or green for the holidays? Or both? But if I paint it both red and green, wouldn't that look a _bit_ tacky? Then again, it'll bring more attention, and people would think I'm more creative and-"

"Chad! I don't care about your stupid door."

He still didn't take his eyes off that door when he spoke next. And he spoke with an odd sense of calmness, and gentleness that I didn't expect from him. Usually, it was more of a teasing calmness. "I just want people to know which door they should leave there presents in front of on Christmas day. I mean, what better than presents on Christmas? That's the only thing _I'm_ looking forward to. Other than that, Christmas is just a waste." He rolled his eyes, and then continued. "I'm putting a huge sack-you know, kind of like the one that big fat guy carries?-in front of my door for the presents. I have someone who will bring in a new sack when it's full-and trust me; it _will_ be full."

I rolled my eyes at his stupid conceited brain-if he even has one. "Chad! I know you-"

"Sonny, not _now_," he said impatiently, still not taking his eyes off the stupid door. I've been there for two minutes or so, and he hasn't even spared one glance at me. What was it about that door? I surpressed a sigh and groan as I realized that I sounded very stupid. That's just great. I was jealous of a door. "Can't you bother someone else?"

I've had it with him. "Sure, Chad. I'll go _bother_ someone else. Because _this_ is _bothering_ you, isn't it? As supposed to...I don't know...getting apple pie slapped onto your face? _That's_ not _bothering_, is it, Chad?"

This time he snickered, and finally peeled his eyes off the door to turn to look at me. As usual, that arrogant smirk was on his face. "You got the present?"

I made my eyes go big and wide; looking as innocent as possible. "Present? What present?"

It was his turn to look confused. "The-"

"Because that wasn't a present, Chad," I seethed, interrupting him, "It was a prank. This is _Christmas_; not April Fool's Day. Mr. Condor will _not_ put up with this when I tell him."

I started to turn around, but he caught my arm, and pulled me towards him-causing me to crash into his chest, and him into mine. I must've looked shocked, because he cleared his throat and stepped away to create some space between us.

Then he was all smirks again. "There is nothing in the rules that says we can't give pranks. And I'm not afraid to tell him that. What will it look like to him if he were to put me out of the game, for violating something that isn't even a rule? What will the press say?"

I looked into his icy blue eyes that were dancing with amusement, and I knew he was right. I could see that he knew I knew this, because he smirked again, and let go of my arm. "Exactly."

I sighed wearily at him. "So you're just going to keep giving me pranks this Christmas?"

"Probably." He paused, then shrugged. "Maybe a real gift once or twice, but yes, mostly pranks."

"That's not the spirit of Christmas."

Chad scoffed. "You think I care?"

I stared him down again for a minute, until I realized he was serious, and looked away first with a scowl on my face. "I don't even like apple pie."

He chuckled, stepped closer to me, and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Too bad. I love them very much-even more now that I know you don't."

I hated that face. I hated the way he looked at me like he was in power; in control of me. And that no matter how hard I try, I would never beat him. I hated that. I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his stupid face. I'll punch it off if I have to.

"You like it so much, don't you?" I asked, craning my head to look at him with fake innocence.

"Yes. In fact, I'm craving for one right now." Chad's mouth twitched, and he grinned down at me. "Would you like to come with me as I get some, or are you afraid they'll jump out at you, now?" Hated his obnoxious attitude. _Hated_ it.

"You're craving for apple pie?" I asked, with the same fake innocence, and ignoring his question.

"Yeah."

I blinked, and then grinned wickedly at him. "How about some leftovers? Is that good too?"

This time, his smile faltered, and he furrowed his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Before he even finished that question, I had already thrown my pie into his face, and smushed it around until he couldn't breathe anymore. I let the pie slide off his face, and onto the floor.

Chad was still wiping pie from his face and eyes, when I was already all the way across the hall.

He glared at me, and then his eyes softened. "I saw that coming."

I scowled at him, and started walking furiously down the hall. "Oh, it's on, Chad. It's _on_."

~ X*M*A*S* ~

* * *

_A/N: Originally, it was supposed to be something different. Much different, actually. Because I never planned on them turning Christmas into a pranking thing. But I really wanted to write something that had to do with Secret Santa exchange, because the idea has been sitting in my brain for months. So it's a little bit different than usual, but here you go. A pranking Secret Santa exchange. _

_Then I realized, it's not a very Christmas topic to be pranking. So I made Chad...be evil? Lol, no, I made him have a grudge or something towards Christmas. So that he could learn a lesson afterwards, and I could make the story more Christmas-like if he did.  
_

_The chapters are meant to be short, since it's only for Christmas-not for like the whole year or something, with eighty-two chapters or something. And I'm determined to finish it by today. Well, I already wrote all the chapters, I just wanted to post them individually. So probably every fifteen to thirty minutes, I'll post a new chapter. And I hope you guys can review on each one or something? Pretty please? _

_Oh, and if you haven't guessed, the title is a Christmas song. I'm making each title relate to a Christmas song. Try and guess which song it is for each chapter!  
_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

_

- Secret Cooper Exchange –

"So This Is...War?"

* * *

Walking down the hallway, eyes and nose buried in the latest script I was assigined, I didn't even realize what was in front of my door when I came into my dressing room.

It wasn't until I went outside for rehearsals, did I finally see what was on it.

Apples.

Wallpaper, actually, with pictures of apples on my door. They were pictures of cartoon apples, holding boxes of pie on one hand, and then a Christmas tree on the other. And they were all over my door.

Taped to the side, of course, was a note. I knew who it was from before I read it. But I read it anyways, and I was not happy at what I saw.

_Wish I could've seen the look on your face when-oh, wait. I did. Look up, Chad, and say hello to Zora's hidden camera._

I looked up, and sure enough, there was a tiny hole in the wall above my door. And in that tiny hole, was a tiny black camera that I was staring straight into. I glared into that stupid camera, and mouthed words that weren't appropriate to tweens.

_Since you _**love**_ apples so much, _the note said, _what better than your whole door covered with apples, Chad? You had trouble deciding what color it should be, right? Well, I've taken care of that too. See, the apple itself is read, and the tree is green! Now you have both colors on your door to really get into the spirit of things! And it's not tacky at all. Aren't you glad I-_

I crumpled the note, threw it on the floor, and set off to find Sonny.

_This_ is why Christmas was so stupid. With Sonny here, she just made it even worse.

I was in a heating fit of rage when I arrived at her studio, storming inside the prop house. She was sitting on the couch; legs propped up on the table (something she told me never to do, because they respect _furniture_. Please.), remote in hand, and was flipping through channels absentmindedly. She was alone.

I stalked over to her, and reached over to grab the remote from her hands. She must've already known I was coming, because she jerked her hand away, and clicked the remote to change the channel again.

"Before you say anything," she started, using the same tone I used with her yesterday, without looking away from the screen. "Do you Mackenzie Falls people get good TV shows? We get nothing here. And you know, sometimes I'm okay with that-since I don't watch a lot of TV anyways. But other times-"

I threw a pillow at her face to shut her up. Was this what it felt like to be ignored? If so, I didn't like that feeling. Not one bit.

Sonny took the pillow off her face, and giggled. She turned to me with those chocolate brown eyes of her, and pouted. I had to remind myself that I was angry-that I wasn't supposed to be _liking_ the way she looked at me with that stupid cute face of hers.

"Is Chad angry about something?" Her tone of voice would fit someone the age of three or five; not someone as old as me.

I scowled at her, and stalked out of the room-having nothing else to say. As I walked back into my dressing room, I could hear her small feet try and keep up with me.

"_That_," I seethed, gritting my teeth. We were standing in front of my door now; me pointing, Sonny grinning from ear to ear. "is not a problem."

"Good. I didn't think so either." She smirked.

"_That_ is an abomination." I glared at her, but it didn't seem to have any effect on her bright, smiling face.

Then she feigned a look of hurt, and gasped dramatically. "Chad! Do you know how hard I worked to get rid of your old door, and get you this one, in the middle of the night, when I should've been sleeping?"

I froze. "What...what do you mean, 'old door'?"

Sonny was trying to hold back a smile; I knew it. "Well...you didn't think I'd give you only _wallpaper_ for Christmas, do you? What kind of Secret Santa would I be?" It's not a Secret anymore-to either of us. "No, no. I had to go all out for _you_. The best for the best. So I got you a new door altogether. And it costs _loads_ to put the old one back in."

Niether of us said anything for a while. Sonny was smiling brightly-like she had just done something incredible that should be marked for all of history. I was staring at the space behind her; lost in thought. It took a moment for me to finally register what she had just said in my brain; to get me out of shock.

"You got me. A. New. _Door_?" I yelled. I could feel the heat rising to my head, and I could feel my veins bulging out, and my nostrils flaring-like it always did when I was angry-as I stared incredulously at the brunette that had come into my life without warning, and does wonders to me.

Sonny's expression didn't change one bit. "Mhm-hmm." She nodded her head up and down excitedly, and started jumping up and down and then clapping her hands like a child. "Now everyone will know which door to put their presents in front of!"

My eyes widened in horror at that thought, and I jerked my head to the door. I sighed in relief as I realized nobody could see that it was _my_ door. This new door didn't even have my name on it-or if it did, the stupid apples covered it all.

"Oh, you didn't read the rest of the note, did you?" She reached down on the ground, uncrumpled the note, and handed it to me for me to read.

_-did this? The best part is, your name will flash up in big bright letters at night-so _**everyone**_ will know whose door this is. It will read, "Chad Dylan Cooper's Dressing Room." And I know how much you love apples, so underneath, it says, "Please leave apples if you can. I loooovee me some apples." _

_Love your Secret Santa,_

_Sonny. _

I crumpled it up again, and threw it back down on the ground, releasing a frustrated growl and grunt as I did.

Sonny was just standing there patiently with that same bright smile on her face. "Merry Christmas, Chad!"

Ugh. Christmas. That dreaded, cursed, word.

She turned to leave after patting me gently on the shoulder, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me again-close enough that I could whisper in her ear, but not too close it was considered an embrace.

"Game on, Monroe." I whispered, with teeth clenched, "Game on."

And with that, I released her arm, and went inside my dressing room-slamming the door loudly enough, every studio in Condor Studios are able to hear it.

~ X*M*A*S* ~

* * *

_A/N: I know Chad's being a Scrooge. Point of the story._

_Any guesses? Review, please.  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

_

- Secret Cooper Exchange –

"Let It Flow! Let It Flow! Let It Flow!"

* * *

Tawni was bustling around our dressing room, around a tornado of clothing that she had thrown on the ground previously. Actually, _she_ was the tornado herself. She moved quickly around our room, throwing clothing this way and that, trying on this and that, with incredible speed.

I just sat on my vanity chair and tried to keep myself from getting _too_ dizzy at her movements.

"Tawn," I said gently, "Maybe it's not here."

Tawni didn't even stop looking around when she answered me. She was holding a pink halter top that ended up on my feet a few seconds later. "Oh, I _know_ it's here, Sonny. It just _has_ to be. I know I left it here somewhere."

You see, Tawni was looking for her Secret Santa present. The one she claimed to have left on her mirror, but now is nowhere to be seen. Tawni said that her Secret Santa _has_ to get this gift, or she'll be in trouble. I wanted to ask why, but then that would mean for her to reveal who her Secret Santa was, and I know we're not allowed to do that.

Although Chad and I have already broken the rules on the first day. Still, if it can be prevented...

The blue sweater landed on my face; snapping me out of my reverie. I sighed, and threw the sweater down on the ground, along with the rest of them. Getting up from my seat, I crept around Tawni to try and get to my door.

"Well, good luck with that, Tawn," I told her, as I closed the door behind me just before a denim skirt hit me in the face.

Walking to the cafeteria, I was on full alert. Ever since this whole prank thing started between me and Chad, I was a bit paranoid. And a _lot_ more cautious.

I even started to make a list of the things I could do to Chad in between breaks. I knew that neither of us will fall for the present trick again, now that we know who the Secret Santa is, and what their intentions are. So I had to be a little more creative.

The door thing was brilliant, but I'm sure I won't be able to do that to any of his stuff again. He'd probably got some security system installed or something-or worse, hired a security guard to make sure his belongings were safe. Which was fine with me; I did the same thing with Zora.

She installed a hidden camera-kind of like the one on top of Chad's door-and then agreed to guard my stuff when she wasn't busy.

I walked into the cafeteria, and looked at the options of frozen yogurt for today. I smiled when I saw that strawberry was still there-in fact, there were a lot of it. It was my favourite flavour.

I twisted the knob when my cup was in place, and the swirls of yogurt started to come out. When the cup was full, I let go of the knob to stop the flow. But it wouldn't stop.

I tried to twist the knob backwards, so the flow of yogurt would stop, but it didn't work. The yogurt was know melting into my hands, and I was starting to panic.

I quickly grabbed another cup to fill the yogurt with, while I tried to stop the stupid machine. I tried to bang it hard, but it still won't stop. This cup was getting full too, so I had to grab another one.

This was ridiculous. I can't keep filling up cups forever. The people waiting in line behind me was looking at me curiously and suspiciously.

I gave them a weak smile and a nervous laugh. "You want some yogurt?" I offered lamely to the man standing closest to me; cup in hand.

He shot me a glare, and shook his head before walking away. The rest of the people in line started walking away also. I sighed, and got another cup to fill the yogurt with.

This is _so_ clichéd. It happens all the time in movies-wait! That was it. I placed the cup on the table so the yogurt would flow into it, and then dashed around the machine to see if the plug was there. My eyes widened in surprise to see that there wasn't even a plug. It was powered by batteries or something.

"Okay, Sonny. Just take the batteries out." I carried the machine to a nearby counter-yogurt dripping all the way there-and turned it this way and that. "Where is the battery?"

"It's built inside. You can't take it out, unless you break the machine." I didn't turn around to face him. I should've known this was _his_ doing.

"Fine." I reached for something to break it with, but Chad's hand was suddenly on top of mine; stopping me. He stared at me with those oceanic eyes of his, and smirked.

"Do you _really_ want to do that?" he said, stepping closer. "Do you _really_ want to explain why you broke Mr. Condor's frozen yogurt machine? Do you, Sonny? Do you _really_?"

I hated his sense of reasoning as well. It was annoying, and driving me mad.

"Just say the word, and I'll stop this machine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. "It can only be stopped by the remote."

I looked at the frozen yogurt that had melted in my hands, and I thought about it. Giving in, means giving up to Chad-which I will _not_ do. Instead, I ignored him, and took another cup to fill more yogurt in.

He raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"It has to run out _some_ time," I told him, without looking at him. "I'll just keep filling it up until it does."

Chad chuckled, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see him shaking his head. "You're so stubborn. Just admit you lost, and you surrender, and I'll turn it off."

"Never."

He chuckled again, and I could see him shrug, and put the remote back in his pocket. "Fine. Suit yourself. Merry...whatever." He reached over to pinch my cheek gently, before stepping around me and starting to leave. I grabbed his arm before he left with one of my hands (the less sticky one), and weaved it inside his pocket subtly, so that he didn't notice.

"You should know that I never surrender, Chad." I looked him straight in the eye, so he doesn't realize what I was doing. "Not unless I have to-and at this moment, I don't. So I'm not surrendering. Especially not to _you_."

He chuckled again, and then looked at the frozen yogurt. "Alright then. Have fun filling up cups of yogurt all night, then, Sonny."

Chad started walking away, and the minute he turns around, I pulled the remote out of his pocket. I pressed the stop button once he left, and then the machine turned off instantly.

Smirking, I stared at the now-empty cafeteria. "Not all night, Chad. Not when I have the remote, and you have the brain of a goldfish-who doesn't realize a single thing."

~ X*M*A*S* ~

* * *

_A/N: Christmas song for this chapter? Review, please. _


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

_

- Secret Cooper Exchange –

"Cooper Is Coming To Town"

* * *

I was really surprised to see Sonny out a few minutes later when it was our break time. She wasn't supposed to come out for another half hour or so. I didn't understand how the machine could run out of yogurt that quickly. I knew I had put more in there.

So I went up to her as she was getting into her car, and narrowed my eyes at her. My arms were crossed, and I was leaning to the side of her car.

Sonny was adjusting her rearview mirror and then turned to face me. She blinked innocently; as if finally seeing me for the first time. "Oh, Chad. Can I help you?"

"Why are you out so early?" My eyes travelled down to her hands; yogurt-free.

"Why...whatever do you mean?" Sonny blinked furiously, and then smiled sweetly at me. She reached out her open window, and tapped my hand gently. "I think Christmas has gotten to you somehow. You can barely think straight anymore Chad. Go get some rest."

She was reaching for her gear shift, but I stopped her; putting my hand on her car door. "What happened to the machine? Did you break it? Mr. Condor is going to be so-"

"I didn't break it, Chad," she interrupted me impatiently. "It just stopped by itself. I told you it will eventually."

I shook my head furiously. "No, Sonny. That's not possible. It should still be running by now. There's no way you could've stopped it without breaking it. That, or if you had-"

"The remote?" And then she was dangling the small device in front of my face with a huge smirk on her face.

My eyes widened, and I sucked in a breath. "How-"

Sonny laughed, and tossed the remote to me. "You are very clueless."

I opened my mouth to fire a retort at her, but she rolled up her window, and started the car. I moved away so I didn't get run over, and she started to drive away, but then stopped her car. Sonny rolled down the window, and poked her little dark head out to yell something at me.

"I hope you can get home alright, tonight, Chad!" she yelled, then chuckled.

"What do you mean? Why can't I?"

Sonny just shook her head, rolled her window back up, and then drove off. I was left feeling a bit confused as I walked over to my car.

When I tried to start my car, however, it didn't work. It gave me some rumbling sound and then died down. My eyes widened and I shot out of my car like a bullet, and went to inspect the problem.

The thought of her touching my car-doing things to it-was just too horrifying.

I opened the front trunk, and then a puff of black smoke puffed up in my face. Coughing and hacking, I tried to wipe it off with my sleeve, and hoped to God no one sees this. I can't imagine how horrible I must look right now.

There was a little note to the side, and I picked it up and read it.

_Why don't you use the first gift I got you? It will really bring out your eyes-with the blue frame and all...but especially now that the rest of your face is pure black, and there's nothing left _but_ your eyes. Ha-ha! _

_-Sonny_

_P.S. If you think I'd let an opportunity like this go to waste, you're dead wrong. There are cameras everywhere, Chad. There always is. And all I need to do is get Zora to hack into the security system to get the video, upload it on my computer, and press send. The whole world will know about it by tomorrow morning. Surrender. Now._

Never, Sonny. Never. Just as she would never surrender to _me_, I'd never surrender to _her_. Ever.

This girl is going to be the death of me. _And she better watch out_, because this is going to get ugly. If I thought I hated Christmas before...she just brought a whole new meaning of "hate" to my vocabulary.

~ X*M*A*S* ~

* * *

_A/N: The cameras thing was a little freaky. I just watched Eagle Eye a few days ago, and well, yeah. Cameras. Everywhere. Lol. _

"_This girl is going to be the death of me" I totally stole that from Edward :) But I don't care. Sorry Steph. _

_You guys are probably wondering why he hates Christmas so much? I'm making him a Scrooge. Lol, you'll see. _

_And Christmas song? Which one is it for this one? Lol, it's pretty obvious, actually. One of the last few lines is a line from the song, sort of (it's in italics, lol) if that doesn't make it more clear. :)_

_Oh, and sorry for the short chapter. I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever written for a story. Wow. Lol, it doesn't feel that good, but well, yeah. Sorry.  
_

_Anyways, review please. _


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

_

- Secret Cooper Exchange –

"It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like April Fools"

* * *

It went on like this for weeks. One would prank the other, and the other would prank the other back. We would always come up with more creative pranks than any other prankster could ever think of. Eventually, the pranks got bigger and bigger-where suddenly, they were involving the whole studio.

We had started a trend.

Everyone in the studio, who got involved with my pranks to Chad, or his pranks to me, were now doing pranks of their own to their Secret Santa-ee. It was madness.

Everywhere I walked; everywhere I turned around, I'd always walk into a trap. Sometimes, the pranks were intentionally _for_ me. They were set up by Chad. But there were so many of them now, that I couldn't even tell the difference anymore. Sometimes, I had stepped into a trap that wasn't even meant for me-therefore, ruining someone else's prank.

The only person who didn't participate (or tried not to, anyways-she always got hit with someone else's pranks whether she tried or not) in these Christmas prank wars, was Tawni. She said that it would be very bad if she were to prank her person. The person would not like it at _all_, and not only will _she_ get in trouble, but the whole So Random crew as well.

And then right then, I knew that she got Dakota. I felt terribly sorry for her-since Dakota wasn't actually an actress on the show, and she didn't actually work on set. But since her dad owned the studio, and his precious daughter wanted to participate, how could you say no?

But now, as much "fun" as we were having on each other, I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. It was the feeling I had in my gut that's been nagging on me for days ever since I gave my first "gift" to Chad. It was kind of like the feeling you had when you know you've gone too far-except I didn't go too far. All my pranks were just harmless pranks. This feeling has you feeling guilty; and I did feel guilty. Just not because I went too far, though. It was something else. Something I can't quite name.

It wasn't until Marshall, Ross (Mackenzie Falls' producer) and Mr. Condor, called both me and Chad to his office to have a little talk with us-after our latest prank (Me, and a bunch of friends had painted the entire Mackenzie Falls set to look like So Random's set. Chad, and a bunch of _his_ friends had redecorated our entire set to look like...well, a garbage dump. He even brought a garbage truck in to complete the image. On the note he left, it said: _Now it's exactly as it should be. A dump. Merry Christmas, Sonny._) went completely out of hand-did I realize what was wrong.

"You have disrupted my whole studio!" he was yelling. His face was red with anger, and his chest was puffing up. Mr. Condor was breathing heavily-the way he always did when he was angry. His voice boomed loudly-so loud, people from different studios could've heard. This was the voice of a man who knows he has power and is not afraid to use it.

"I-I'm so sorry-" Chad started.

"No! If you were, you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" He stepped closer to Chad; so that they were nose-to-nose, and Mr. Condor's furious eyes were directly in the view of Chad's frightened ones. "What...do you think you are doing giving pranks to each other as gifts when that's not what was intended of this? Are you _trying_ to get fired?"

"No, sir." Chad was cringing away from him as best as he could without it being too obvious. "It never said anything in the rules that we can't give pranks for the exchange." I wondered how he could be so brave and daring enough to say that, when it's obvious we were both on the verge of getting fired.

Mr. Condor's eyes widened. "You-"

He stopped, and didn't say anything. Finally, he stared both me and Chad in the eyes and glared at us so fiercly. "Alright. I'll _put_ it in the rules now. No more of this stupid Christmas _pranks_ stuff-understood?"

Chad and I nodded quickly like two little kids after being scolded from taking each other's toys. "Understood."

Mr. Condor left the office with a slam, and Chad and I were both left to stare at the disapproving glares from both our producers.

Marshall was the first to speak. "Sonny...why?"

I said the only thing that came to my mind when he asked me that. "He started it," I mumbled glumly, pointing to Chad.

Marshall closed his eyes and shook his head; palm over his face.

"Oh, and I suppose we're supposed to believe the girl who sent that horrible picture of my Mackenzie Falls star to _Tween Weekly_?" Ross practically spat in my face. I had sent the picture of Chad with puffs of smoke all over his face when he was trying to fix his car. "You could've ruined his _career_! You wannabe-actors and actresses don't know what it's like to have a striving reputation that you _need_ to keep in order to keep your career going. It's all about the image. And you-sending that ridiculous picture-almost ruined it, if it weren't for me making up an excuse that Chad was doing charity work, as an explanation as to why he was covered in...whatever."

I had to hold from rolling my eyes. They were all the same.

"Now wait a minute," Marshall said; sizing up to Ross. "You can't blame my star here. Your star probably did something to her in the first place-" Shooting a glare at Chad, and then back to Ross, he said, "-he always do."

Ross raised one eyebrow to Chad; asking for an explanation.

"I gave her gift, and when she opened it, she got hit in the face with pie. Then she got mad, and then stormed into my set, and started talking nonsense about how she didn't like apple pie. And then she got me a new door with stupid apples all around it. And then I did that frozen yogurt thing, and then the car thing she did to me."

Chad said it with a huge amount of nonchalance (he even added a shrug) that it seemed like it really was no big deal.

Ross narrowed his eyes at me, and opened his mouth to say something, when he jerked his head back to Chad with his mouth hanging open; jaw slacked. "Wait. That was _you_? You rigged the yogurt machine? I couldn't have my strawberry yogurt for days."

I saw the corner of Chad's lip twitch slightly, and then he was smirking. "Poor Ross; always needing his yogurt to keep him strong and healthy. Ross is a big boy, isn't he? Yes, Ross needs strength to _grow_."

Ross' narrowed eyes narrowed even further into pinpricks. "Enough, Cooper." He turned to me with the same look on his face, but it softened. "You too, girl. Both of you are done with this. Do you even realize what you're doing?"

"Actually, it's what they _aren't_ doing, Ross," Marshall added sternly-mostly looking at me with a look of disappointment. "Tell me, Sonny. Do you even realize what date it is today?"

I shrugged. "Monday. Twenty-first."

Marshall only raised his eyebrows, as if he expected me to catch on by then.

I only stared at him with a blank expression, until my own words registered into my brain. I realized what I had just said. The twenty-first. Tomorrow's the twenty-second, then third, then fourth, and then...fifth. Twenty-fifth. Christmas day. _This_ Friday.

"Oh!" I released sort of a gasp, and then covered my mouth. My eyes were wide as I stared at Marshall. "Twenty-first! _Today_?"

He nodded. "Tomorrow is our sketch, kid. Bet you forgot that too."

My already-wide eyes widened even further, and I sank down to the chair, and buried my face in my hands. I groaned, and then released a tear-less sob. "I forgot. I can't believe I forgot Christmas. _Christmas. Me._"

Marshall patted my back gently. "There, there. You didn't forget Christmas, Sonny. You forgot its true meaning. You were so focused on the pranks, that you forgot the true meaning of Christmas."

_Shame_. That was the word. That was what I was missing. And the humbleness, and happiness of Christmas I was supposed to feel this time of year. I was ashamed that I had forgotten one of the most important holidays in the year. I had forgotten it.

I had gotten too caught up in the pranks, I didn't even realize that this wasn't what Christmas is all about. It wasn't what the Secret Santa exchange was intended for.

"Marshall," I said, removing my hands from my face, and sitting up straight. "Is it okay if I went home early today? I have tons of Christmas shopping to do, and I want to practice my sketch."

He smiled. "As long as the pranks are over."

"They are," I answered, before Chad could say anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him scowl. "I promise."

"Good. Then we're done here." Marshall turned to Ross. "Come, Ross. There was a lot of strawberry yogurt in the cafeteria when I was last in there." And just like that, Ross' frown and stern face, turned into a bright and cheery one as he and Marshall skipped out of the office.

I was left with Chad, and he still had that pout on his face. I walked over to him, and gently touched his arm.

"Chad. What's wrong?"

"It never said anything about pranking, Sonny." He rolled his eyes. "We can keep Christmas and all that, but aren't you tired of the same thing over and over again each year? I mean, I just wanted to liven things up a bit."

"How could you get tired of Christmas?" Honestly, this boy was so full of surprises. "Chad, I think you've forgotten the meaning of Christmas too."

He snorted. "I never had it."

I frowned. This wasn't the reaction I'd like to see in the Christmas season. He's truly, truly, forgotten the Christmas spirit. It just wasn't in him. And suddenly, I knew that I had to get it back in him.

"That's it." I pulled on his arm, and then led him out the door. "You're coming with me."

"Where?" he whined, but let me pull on his arm.

"Shopping."

He made a face. "_Shopping_?"

"Yes. Shopping." He got into the passenger seat of my car, and I started the car. "Once you see the decorations in the stores, the carollers, the presents, and the feeling you get when you get someone a gift...you'll get that spirit back."

"I doubt it," he muttered, but didn't complain when I took him to the busiest mall in all of Hollywood to shop.

~ X*M*A*S* ~

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter is the reason why he's being very Scrooge-like. Thinking Christmas is a humbug lol. It's not that big of a deal, though. I'm not going to spend so much time on his past. It's mostly about him learning his lesson, I guess, because I wanted to make it more Christmas-like.  
_

_Any guesses on the title?_

_Review?_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

_

- Secret Cooper Exchange –

"Where Are You Spirit?"

* * *

Christmas spirit. Please. I was shopping with Sonny, because she had some strange sense that I needed to get my "spirit" back.

I was just tired of Christmas. As a child, Christmas had never really been good in our family. I snorted mentally at that thought. What family? My dad was always travelling and working. And my mom? What mom? She died when I was two years old. And in those clichéd stories when the mom dies, the dad remarries a lot, right? Wrong. He's never even looked at a girl ever since she died.

Christmas wasn't actually celebrated. Sure, I expected the presents (they were the only good part to my sad Christmas story) but other than that, it was just..._there_. It wasn't something to get excited about.

We passed by a bunch of stores, with Sonny buying at least one item from each store. She was always cheery and bright with the sales person. At the end of every store, she would always wish them a Merry Christmas; and they'd do the same to her. Walking in the mall with her-with a crowd of bustling people, all trying to get the last gift or two-Sonny was happy. I could see her excitement level rise quickly as every little Christmas thing catches her eye.

I envy her. I wanted to know what it felt like to be _that_ happy. To feel absolutely nothing on Christmas but joy and calm and peace.

The more we walked around, and the more stores we passed and went into, I started to lighten up a bit. I was still unsure about the whole Christmas ordeal, but I started to help Sonny pick out which present was better for who. And, dare I say it, I was having fun.

Especially since, every time I looked at Sonny, she would always be smiling. Those pink cheeks of her pinker and rosier than usual. Her soft, brown hair tied up into a messy ponytail, but she didn't seem to care. She was walking-skipping, actually-around the mall with joy. And every where she went, she seemed to sprinkle her happiness around other people. Whenever they saw her, they would smile and say Merry Christmas. And not just because we were both celebrities, but because it was simply her contagious happiness that seemed to spread wherever she went. And because it was the "season to be jolly".

We were at about our...fortieth?...store, when Sonny turned to me and sighed. "Don't you wish it was Christmas every day? I do. I get to spend it with my family, and-"

The minute I heard the word family, my mood shot down drastically, and my shoulders slumped. Family. What family, Sonny?

She must've noticed because she instantly stopped talking and looked at me with a frown. Her beautiful face turned into a very sad, beautiful face. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, and decided to pretend that this whole thing was what was wrong. "I'm tired," I whined. Then I even added an eye roll to make it more convincing. "Can we go now? We've shopped for _hours_."

Sonny frowned. She opened her mouth slightly. "You weren't tired befo-" She stopped, and then shook her head. "Alright. One more store; I promise. And then we can go home."

"Fine."

Why did she have to mention that dreaded word? I was perfectly fine, and perfectly happy with just shopping around with her. I didn't need to spend Christmas with my _family_.

So yes, I was being a very big Scrooge right now. I was even being very petty and bratty. But I didn't care at that moment. I just wanted to go home to the family I didn't have.

Sonny's last store choice was a shoe store. It was a women's shoe store-that was on sale too. There were women everywhere, trying to get the last pair of shoes before they ran out.

I was probably the only male there, and I was being trampled by a crowd of women, reaching past me to try and get shoes. I groaned, and called out to Sonny, to beg her to go home, but she wasn't listening.

She, too, was in the crowd of people-_somewhere _in this store-trying to get her pair of shoes. I slammed my head to the wall, and counted sheep. Maybe if I slept now, I'll wake up to find this nightmare will be over.

~ X*M*A*S* ~

* * *

_A/N: Another short chapter. Maybe _this_ was the shortest chapter I've ever written? Lol, sorry. I just wanted to get Chad's feelings on why Christmas wasn't a very big deal for him. I've turned this into a story mostly about Chad, haven't I?_

_Title? Review? :)_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: This has got to be my favourite Christmas song ever. I feel very sad when I hear it, and I just love the song so much. I included the lyrics into this song, and decided this was how I wanted Chad to learn his lesson. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, or the song, "Christmas Shoes" by New Song. The idea of the girl and Chad, wasn't really my idea either. I just incorporated the song into the story. But it's not mine. Though, I really do love the song. The lyrics are in italics, and then the rest are the actual story.**

* * *

_

- Secret Cooper Exchange –

"Christmas Shoes"

* * *

The store was busy with excitement. Everywhere you look, shoes were everywhere. And everyone was wild and crazy; trying to get the last pair.

I had only managed to grab one pair, that was a little big for me, but it was all I could get. I knew from Chad's expression that something was wrong. He wasn't in the mood anymore, and I knew he was about to scream if we didn't get out of there now.

So I decided to just buy this pair, and then go home. For the sake of him.

I was lining up, ready to check out, when I realized that I had forgotten my wallet-the one with my card in it (the card that allows you to get twenty percent discount)-in my car. I called Chad over to where I was standing and he stomped over to me.

"What." He was irritated. I would be too, if I was a guy, and was forced to wait for his friend to finish shopping in the middle of a huge shoe sale with thousands of girls and women, trampling all over him.

I bit back a laugh at his antics. "Can you hold my place in line? I forgot my wallet."

He rolled his eyes and grumbled something incoherent, but stepped forward to hold my place. I gave him my shoe box, and then leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling. "I know you're in a bad mood. But we'll be gone after this. I promised, didn't I?"

He nodded blankly. He looked pretty shocked that I had just kissed him on the cheek-as if that kind of thing was never allowed between the two of us. But he regained his composure, and looked at me with a lazy, bored, expression.

"Just hurry up." Was it just me, or did he seem to not really be all that mad anymore?

I smiled as I ran quickly to my car.

I hurried back, and saw something I didn't expect to see.

---------------

_~ It was almost Christmas time. _

_There I stood in another line. _

_Trying to buy the last gift or two; _

_not really in the Christmas mood. _

_Standing right in front of me, _

_Was a boy waiting anxiously,_

_Pacing 'round like little boys do,_

_And in his hands, he held,_

_A pair of shoes. ~_

---------------

Chad was still standing in line, with my shoe box. That same scowl on his face. But his scowl was aimed for the little girl in front of him.

She, too, was carrying a shoe box. The girl had short brown hair; from what I could see, and didn't look much older than eight or ten.

---------------

_~ And his clothes were worn and old._

_He was dirty from head to toe,_

_And when it came his time to pay,_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say. ~_

---------------

She wasn't even wearing a jacket. It was just a dirty brown sweater with lots of holes in them. Her short brown hair was tied into a small ponytail, and the gloves in her hands had holes too-where the fingers were supposed to be. I noticed that her shoes also had holes; so I could see her bare toes (I'm guessing she didn't have socks) poking out.

She placed the shoe box on the counter, and stared up at the man.

---------------

_~ "Sir, I want to buy these shoes. For my momma, please._

_It's Christmas Eve, and these shoes are just her size. _

_Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there's not much time._

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while,_

_And I, know these shoes would make her smile,_

_And I, want her to look beautiful, if momma_

_Meets Jesus tonight." ~_

---------------

"I'd like to buy these shoes, please," the girl said, in a small, soft voice. "It's for my mommy, sir. You don't need to wrap it or anything. I just need the shoes, sir, as quickly as possible. My daddy says she has to look her best if she sees Jesus tonight, sir."

I looked from the girl to Chad, who suddenly wasn't scowling any more. He was staring at the girl intently, and I could see something inside of him break. His eyes were filled with so much emotion-one that I've never seen before on his face.

The man at the cashier regarded her with no emotion on his face, and then coughed at her smell, I guess. "Eighteen, ninety-five."

The girl's eyes widened, and she took out coins from her pocket. I can tell just by looking at it, that it wasn't enough.

---------------

_~ He counted pennies for what seemed like years,_

_Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"._

_He searched his pockets frantically, ~_

---------------

"Um..." she said, in that same small voice. She looked so fragile, and so easy to break. "Is this enough?"

The cashier didn't even bother to count the money. "No. Next!"

"H-Hold on, sir..." the little tried digging into her pockets for more money. But she came up with none. "I-I...um..."

---------------

_~ Then he turned and he looked at me,_

_He said, "Momma made Christmas good at our house,_

_Though, some years she just did without. _

_Tell me, sir, what am I gonna do?_

_Somehow I gotta buy her these Christmas shoes." ~_

---------------

The next thing I saw surprised me even more. The cashier was already trying to push her away, but Chad stepped forward and looked at the cashier in the eye.

"What is wrong with you?" he seethed. "Can't you just give it to her; just this once?"

"She can't pay the price," the cashier answered calmly, "so she can't get the shoes. Now, please step away. I have a long line of customers behind you. _Next_."

Someone was trying to push Chad and the girl out of the way, but Chad stood still, and he gently pushed the woman back. "Not yet."

---------------

_~ So I laid the money down;_

_I just had to help him out._

_I'll never forget the look on his face_

_When he said, "Momma's gonna look so great." ~_

---------------

Chad did the most surprising thing of all. He took out his wallet, and shoved the money in the cashier's face. He glanced at the man's co worker, and pointed to the box. "I want it wrapped up-the best wrapping paper you could find. _Now_."

"Y-Yes sir." The man rushed to get the box wrapped up, and Chad put down an extra five dollars for the wrapping. He glared at the cashier man while waiting for the other man to come back.

When he finally did, the box was all wrapped up nicely-with a big red bow tied in the middle. Chad took the box, glared again at the two men, and then crouched down to give the box to the little girl.

"There you go, sweetie," he said, in the gentlest and softest voice I've ever heard him use. "I hope your mom gets better."

The girl's small face lit up, and she smiled the brightest smile in the world. Then she reached over and linked her arms around his neck to give him a hug. I could see the slight shock on Chad's face for a second, but he smiled, and hugged her back.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then she ran outside the store, as quickly as her little feet could take her. "Merry Christmas!"

---------------

_~ I knew I caught a glimpse of Heaven's love,_

_As he thanked me and ran out,_

_I knew that God had sent that little boy,_

_To remind me...what Christmas is all about. ~_

---------------

I watched as Chad watched her with a look on his face that showed calmness, and happiness. "Merry Christmas."

~ X*M*A*S* ~

* * *

_A/N: Please read my disclaimer. I just wanted to make that clear. And I don't know if some of you will hate this, because, well, maybe they think I was just copying the song? Sorry about that. I really didn't mean to, if that's what you think. I just really liked the song. And to make it at least a bit more original, the little boy, is now a little girl here. And I know it doesn't say much, but I used Audri here for the little girl-if you know who that is, or if you remember her. _

_So I truly hoped you like that chapter, but if you didn't, then that's alright. I was a little self-concious of putting this on. Usually, I _hate, **hate**_ putting on something that copies, even the slightest bit of someone else's work (not that this is call copying. This is kind of a song fic-well, the chapter is) but now I modeled like the whole chapter on the song, and that's just bothering me. So I'm a bit self-concious. But anyways, I hope, hope, hope you liked it. _

_I didn't change the title for this one, because...well...what is there to change?_

_Review, please. _


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Last chapter, everyone. Thanks for reading this. And for taking the time to be so patient, and checking every half an hour to see if I updated. You guys are awesome. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

* * *

_

- Secret Cooper Exchange –

"Epilogue"

* * *

The little girl-the feeling-was something I never experienced before. It was a weird feeling. And I liked that feeling, though. I felt...peaceful.

When I first saw the girl, she was dirty. That was all I was thinking. She was dirty. She didn't even wait in line-she just pushed past me to be first. I was glaring at her all the while; thinking what a cruel world this was.

And then she started to talk about her mom. And I...the _feeling_ came. Of sympathy; and of understanding. Because I realized this has to be the sweetest thing in the world.

And I thought, if her mom saw Jesus tonight, would she also see _my_ mom? Maybe if I did that one act of kindness, her mom would be able to tell my mom.

We were sitting in the car now, and I hadn't spoken a word. I was staring out the window, when suddenly, Sonny stopped the car.

"Chad..." I turned to her slowly, and saw her eyes were glassy. She wasn't crying, but she was teary-eyed. She had a small smile on her face. "That was the sweetest thing ever."

I looked out the window again, and then a small smile came to my face. "She'll tell my mom I said hi, right?"

I could see Sonny's confused expression reflected on the window. But she didn't ask what I meant by that. Instead, she just nodded. "Yeah, she will."

I felt Sonny's soft hand in mine, as she patted it gently. Then she started the car, and dropped me off at my house.

And in that moment-in that one moment of epiphany-I realized I had to call my father. I had to call him, and tell him to come home. Because mom gave us a present today. She gave me that little girl, and told me that we had to spend Christmas as a family.

"Sonny, how would you and your mom like to eat dinner with us?"

Sonny's eyes widened, and she jerked her hand back. Then she placed her small hands on my forehead, and then leaned in to check my pulse.

I chuckled. "Seriously. I think it's time I called my dad."

Sonny was confused; I realize that. But again, she just smiled her usual toothy smile and nodded. "And I'll call my mom. We'll be there at six."

"Great." I opened the car door, and stepped out. "Merry Christmas, Sonny."

"Merry Christmas, Chad." And it was a merry, merry Christmas.

~ X*M*A*S* ~

* * *

_A/N: Very, very, corny ending. Oh well. I'm known for that. And again, it's a short chapter. But he learned his lesson, lol. Happy ending, yay. _

_Merry Christmas to you all!! Hope you have a great, safe, and happy Christmas. And don't be a Scrooge._

_And a happy new year, as well :) _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
